Vacation
by kenken97
Summary: Eleven happens to meet the boy of his dreams on vacation. Rory. He returns to England, grumpy. When he comes home he finds out he and his brother Ten have to go to the states. Great. 11/Rory and 10/Jack.
1. Chapter 1

***First time writing a Doctor Who fic. I'm sad to say that I don't know a whole lot about it. I've only seen a few bits and pieces of episodes but I couldn't stay away from writing about Rory and the Eleventh Doctor. I believe this is AU by the way. So the Doctor will be called Eleven…**

Rory ventured further into the ocean, loving the cold water against his skin. It splashed him in the face every now and then but it wasn't at all bad. Quite lovely actually. When the water was about to his bellybutton, Rory turned, looking to the sand. Eleven sat in the muddy sand, waiting patiently for the water to meet him again.

"Come in!" Rory called with a chuckle.

"No way." Eleven called back. He distracted himself by retying the strings that kept his swim trunks up.

Rory frowned as Eleven's brown hair feel over his face. "Don't make me come and get you!"

This caused Eleven's head to snap up, "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh, yes, I would. Trust me." Rory winked.

Eleven's face fell slightly, "I really don't want to go in though." His forced his lips into a pout, knowing it would get Rory right off topic.

Rory chuckled, headed back to Eleven. "You are such a wimp."

"Am not!" Eleven replied in his English accent. Rory was amazed at how an American boy, like himself, could find such an attractive British boy on vacation. Now he doesn't regret going with his parents.

"Are too." Rory crawled up to Eleven; hating how the sand clung to him. He ignored it and continued on. Eleven grinned as Rory got closer, wrapping his arms around Rory's neck.

"I'm so happy I decided to go on this vacation." Eleven grinned, repeating what Rory had just thought.

"Me too. You have no idea." Rory kissed Eleven in a slow, chaste manner. Eleven had deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Rory's mouth. Not that he mind. Rory always thought that a way to someone's heart was trying to be sweet, caring and not a horny bastard. Rory could be sweet, he could be caring, he could _try _to not be a horny bastard… but it was so hard with Eleven.

"Mmm," Eleven moaned as Rory's tongue entered his mouth, licking the roof of his mouth. Slowly, he laid back, taking Rory with him. Rory's knee slid in between Eleven's legs.

Eleven pulled away with a delicious smile. "I'm so happy we found this place. I mean, it'd be quite odd to do this with people around.

Rory chuckled, suspending his torso off of Eleven. "It's so beautiful here too. How about we go back to my car and get changed?"

Rolling his eyes, Eleven agreed. "You just want to see my cute butt."

Rory helped the boy up, shrugging. "Maybe I do."

They raced back to Rory's car, kicking up sand behind them. Although Rory did want to see Eleven's butt he sadly wasn't able too, trying his best to not be a horny, hormonal teenage boy.

Rory wore plaid shirt, red and white, with an undershirt underneath. Instead of his swim trunks he now had on a pair of pants, slightly ripped in the right knee. He also switched into a pair of gray converse, not liking the idea of not wearing any shoes. When he came around the vehicle he noticed Eleven was already dressed and holding the blankets he packed. His outfit nearly made Rory drool.

Eleven wore black skinny jeans, extremely skinny. On his torso was a flimsy looking t-shirt that barely went below his bellybutton, it had a design on the front but that wasn't what Rory had been paying attention too. He too had on a pair of converse but they were black high-tops.

"You look beautiful." Rory responded, coming closer to envelop Eleven in his arms.

Eleven blushed but wrapped his hands back around Rory's neck. "Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself."

Rory laughed, "How about we go set up our…"

"Bed?" Eleven giggled.

Rory felt his face get hot, "Sure. You have all the blankets?"

Eleven nodded, looking at the blankets that were pressed tight between them. "There's a pillow there as well."

They walked out, not pulling apart. Eleven had to walk backwards as Rory guided the couple but it only made them laugh. Eleven caught the blankets as they pulled apart. They set out their bed and Eleven wasted no time jumping down, climbing under the blankets. Rory laughed joining the boy.

"I'm so cold," Eleven whimpered, nuzzling his head into Rory's neck. His hands came up between them, grabbing onto Rory's shirt. Eleven smiled as he felt Rory's arms go around him.

The sun went down, bringing the stars out. Eleven watched, loving how romantic the moment was. He felt Rory start to fidget. "What are you doing?" Eleven giggled.

"I'm trying to get my shoes off," Rory bit his lip, finally smiling when the shoes came off.

Eleven hadn't noticed the annoying feeling of having shoes on under a blanket until Rory mentioned it. "Now that you mentioned it, it's annoying me too." Eleven frowned, his shoes now coming off as well.

Their socked feet rubbed against each other, trying to get warmer.

"So this is our last day together…" Rory broke the silence.

Eleven swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. "Yeah…"

"I really hope I see you again." Rory added.

"Me too." Eleven replied, snuggling closer to Rory.

"And you're not lying when you say you don't have a cell phone?" Rory laughed, letting Eleven know it was a comment to be taken lightly.

"No, I wish I did." Eleven pouted, propping his arm up. "I really want to thank you. This is so romantic."

Rory pressed his lips to Eleven's, probably for the last time. "You deserve it."

Eleven smiled, putting his hands on the sides of Rory's face. He leaned in slowly and then started a kiss. Rory went ahead of Eleven this time, putting his tongue deep in the boy's throat. Rory placed shaky hands on Eleven's waist, rolling him on his back. His chest sat on top of Eleven's, feeling the heavy heartbeat of the boy. He moaned when he felt Eleven's hands grip onto his hair hard.

"Rory…" Eleven gasped, pulling away.

"Yeah?" Rory asked breathily. He was in desperate need of air.

"Let's do it." Eleven said frantically. "Let's make this night memorable."

Rory sat up, looking into Eleven's eyes for any sign of doubt or regret. "Are you sure?"

Eleven nodded, smiling hugely. "I'm positive."

Rory lowered himself back down, pressing a kiss below Eleven's ear. "If you want to stop, just tell me. Alright? I mean it."

Eleven rolled his eyes, "Yes, sir." His left hand snaked in Rory's hair again, gripping hard. He pulled Rory's head away from his neck, guiding it back to his face. He hungrily kissed Rory.

**I almost didn't put this up… I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you _mean _we're moving to the states?" Eleven said, outraged.

"Not we… exactly." His mother replied. "You and Ten will be going. Only."

"You mean to tell me that none of my other siblings will suffer with me? Except Ten?" Eleven ranted.

His mother rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically, "You get your dramatic side from me. Suck it up. I bet you'll enjoy it too. I know Ten will. You should be more like him when it comes to this."

Eleven calmed down, talking a deep breath. He didn't speak for a while but when he did he said: "What state?"

"Utah-"

Eleven didn't let his mom finished, fuming again. "_Utah? _The only thing I've ever heard about Utah is their damn potatoes!" 

Her eyes turned dangerous. "Watch your mouth young man. I'll kick your ass."

"But Mum-"

"Don't Mum me. You'll thank me later. Now go get packed." She turned around, turning on the water to wash dishes.

Eleven glared at her but continued up the steps.

/

"Utah…" Ten muttered angrily.

"Yeah, agreed! And Mum dared to say that I should "be more like you when it comes to this stuff." The nerve!" Eleven finished his packing, zipping the suitcase aggressively.

Ten scoffed, "I don't know why she brings me into stuff like that. She thinks that everything you hate I'll like and everything you like I'll hate. She's insane, she is."

Eleven nodded his head, plopping down on the top of his suitcase. He brought his legs up, curling them under, sitting Indian-style. Brown hair fell in front of his eyes as he tried to finish the zippering. Heatedly, he jumped up and down.

"Here, I'll help." Ten jumped up besides him, sighing in satisfaction as the lid to their suitcase shut under the pressure. He heard the zipper being brought to his half. Quickly, he zipped it the rest of the way.

"BOYS!" The deep voice caused them both to jump. Sadly, they had jumped to the edge of the suitcase, falling over. Wishing for the bed to catch them was pointless since the bed had been as wide as the suitcase. With a loud thud they landed on the hardwood floor.

Stumbling up, they hurried to look who the voice was. In the doorway stood their father and mother, behind them was two strangers.

"Glad to see you've packed! Have you got everything?" Their mom hurried over but was stopped short when she began to open it.

"No-no-no-no-no." They said together, jumping forward to sit on the suitcase again.

"And why not?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's packed." Eleven supplied.

"I see that. I just want to make sure you have everything." She moved forward but Ten pushed her away, gently, with his feet.

"He means to say it's full. Really full." Ten tried.

"Oh, I see." Her eyes then turned suspicious. "You boys better not be hiding anything bad in there… I'll find out if there is."

Ten now rolled his yes, "Yes, Mum, we know. Care to introduce us?

"Oh, how foolish of me! These are the adults you will be staying with. Mr. and Mrs. Williams."

Eleven blanched slightly at the familiar name but regained his composure. He smiled sweetly, "So nice to meet you. It seems so sudden though."

"We're just so excited to have you boys come over! We want you to get settled in as fast as possible so when you start school you'll be prepared." Mrs. Williams said. Eleven noted the American accent.

Ten nodded with a smile, "Thank you Mrs. Williams, smart thinking."

She smiled, "You boys are so adorable!" Mrs. Williams scurried over, pulling Ten into a strong embrace. When she noticed Eleven behind she pulled at his shirt to bring him in as well. Eleven awkwardly hugged her through his brother. A few shakes later she let go. "I just love your names too! Ten and Eleven. So cute!"

"Thank you," they said simultaneously.

"Oh, you even talk at the same time. This is going to be like one of those movies." Mrs. Williams clapped her hands.

Eleven and Ten shared a glance, asking each other exactly what movies she had been watching.

"Honey, I think you're scaring them. C'mon kids, you ready to go?" Mr. Williams held his arm out and Mrs. Williams was under it in seconds.

"Yes, sir." Eleven and Ten once again said together. They glared at each other before getting the case off the bed, rolling it out of the room. Before they left the room each kissed their mother on the cheek and gave their dad a hug.

Off to America they, sadly, went.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Eleven sat in his uncomfortable chair, his phone vibrated strongly in his pocket. Fishing it out of his jeans, he quickly checked to see who it was about before he had to turn it off. It was from Mrs. Williams. He wasn't quite sure how they had gotten his number but pushed the thought away.

_Eleven and Ten, this is Mrs. Williams. I'm not sure whose phone this is because I'm sending this message in a hurry but I need to tell you boys that we are headed to another state to pick up our boys and then we'll be meeting you at this airport tomorrow morning. I'm sorry for the sudden change and I'm sorry that you will have to spend the night at the airport but I'll explain when we get back. I'm getting yelled at as I text. Bye Boys!_

Eleven sighed, not happy with that message at all. Growling, his head hit the chair.

Ten glanced at his brother but when he didn't say anything Ten asked. "What's wrong?"

Eleven handed him the phone, the message still open. "Read this."

Ten quickly scanned through the text, groaning at the finish. His head hit the back of his lumpy, ugly-patterned chair as well. "Great."

"Yep, sounds like fun." Eleven muttered.

/

Before they knew it they were at the airport, their luggage behind them as they looked on confusedly.

"Okay, where do you want to lie down for the night?" Eleven groaned.

Ten shrugged, talking in the dirty tile under their feet. "How about we circle the place and try and find somewhere… empty?"

"Sounds good to me." Eleven agreed, picking up Ten's backpack. Ten had offered to pull the luggage around as long as Eleven carried his backpack. He simply put it on his front since his was already on his back.

They finished the walk once they spotted a nearly empty spot near some big windows. Ten quickly sat them in the corner, far away from the others there. Their entire luggage was set safely even further in the corner, Eleven and Ten on each side of it.

An hour passed before the two were complaining to each other about almost anything. There wasn't much left to do in a crowded airport with no car or money to buy a cab. They faced the windows as they whined back and forth.

Darkness filled the windows, only a few sharp white dots filled their vision from the lights on the strip. Slowly, the two dozed off to that sight.

/

They woke up about four hours later, realizing they were clutching their luggage tightly. Laughing, they seat the baggage down, stretching in the black, torn chairs.

"What a sleep." Ten added, tossing Eleven a crooked grin.

Nodding, Eleven agreed and yawned. He was prepared to say something when he felt his phone buzz. He flipped it open, noticing three missed calls and five text messages from Mrs. Williams. It was only four in the morning; she couldn't possibly be there _already_. So he read through the messages, being proven wrong.

"They're… here." Eleven said, sounding slightly astounded. "That was fast."

Ten sighed. "Time to face the music, huh?"

Eleven sent him a halfhearted smile. "I guess so." He stood as he pressed the smooth phone to his ear after pressing the call button.

"_Hello?"_

"Mrs. Williams? It's Eleven. I apologize for not picking up earlier. We were having a nap. We're by the gift shop if you would like to meet up." Eleven said, playing with a lock of his hair.

"_We'll be right over! Bye!"_

"Bye." Eleven smiled to himself and hung up the phone.

"They're coming over to get us?" Ten asked, looking around the suspiciously nearly empty section. "I wonder where everyone is…" He muttered, looking over and meeting eyes with an officer.

Shrugging, Eleven answered yes and stretched once more. "That was surprisingly a good nap."

"It was-"

"Ten! Eleven!" A female voice called. Thudding footsteps were heard behind them and arms were wrapped around the two. "It's good to see you again. Again, I apologize for making you stay here! I felt so bad but we had to get the boys from our vacation place and didn't think you'd want to go with us and I would have gave you money for a cab but I forgot-"

"Babe, you're rambling on. Give them time to process what you said. They're not used to you yet." Mr. Williams laughed and it rumbled through the quiet area.

"Right, right. Sorry." She smiled apologetically, looking down at the ragged carpet. "Well, it's four AM and the cars getting heated up and brought to the front for us. You'll just love our boys…" Mrs. Williams put her arms through the boys and walked them to the front as she continued to talk. Mr. Williams, meanwhile, walked in front of them, carrying what looked like Mrs. Williams baggage.

Luckily though, the walk was quick and they made it to the automatic doors within a few minutes. There was, in fact, a car pulled up out front, in the first few parking spots, waiting for them. It was an older car and slightly beaten up. There was some mud on the tires and streaks on the car doors, telling the two Europeans that they were a rough back-of-the-woods kind of family.

Mrs. Williams walked to the passenger seat as the boys put their stuff in the back with Mr. Williams. They noticed that there were already two in the car, in the very back, already snoring in their sleep.

Laughing dryly, Ten shared a knowing look with Eleven before _finally _getting in the car to head off to The Williams' place.

/

Ten was awoken when his head smashed against the car window when they rounded a corner. Jolting awake, Ten realized Eleven was waking up as well.

"Sorry about that." Mr. Williams chuckled. "We're getting breakfast."

Ten and Eleven took in their surroundings, seeing a familiar golden arch. They climbed out of the vehicle, completely unaware of the two behind them. They followed their guardians inside the fast food restaurant, stumbling in their tired state.

The place smelled heavily of grease and dirt. It wasn't the nicest McDonald's the boy had been at but they would admit that they were starving. They ordered their food and made their way back to a booth after Mrs. Williams said to get them a good seat.

The seat wasn't that good but one of the least greasy ones. They sat across from each other, not saying a word. Eleven situated his bow tie and Ten seemed to be completely captivated by something behind. He eyed the boy skeptically but his gaze didn't move so Eleven looked over his shoulder.

Rory.

There he was.

Eleven was fully awake after that. His stomach dropped and he immediately felt sick. Ten caught this though, looking at his brother in concern.

"What's wrong?"

Eleven shook his head, fighting back the bile. "It's him."

Ten didn't catch on at first, looking at him confusedly. "Who's him-oh my god. _Him_."

Eleven nodded and gulped. "Is it too late to bail out the bathroom window?"

"What a coincidence he's hear…" Ten said to himself, watching Mrs. And Mr. William walk up to them… the boys following behind them. "Holy SHIT!" Ten said a little too loudly.

"What?" Eleven whispered harshly as he glared out the smeared covered window.

Ten bit his lip, feeling sympathy for his brother. "You'll find out." He smiled warmly at the family as they made their way to the table.

"We'll be home in a few minutes. We're about… ten minutes away from the house but we have no food there so we thought we'd get some here." Mrs. Williams said excitedly, plopping down next to Ten. Mr. Williams sat next to her of course, and the two mysterious boys made to sit down when Eleven cleared his throat.

Hiding his face as best he could with his hair, Eleven kept his eyes on the floor. "I'm a bit sick. I think it's from the travel. Excuse me." He said, holding his stomach as he walked to the bathroom.

/

Eleven had exited the bathroom after getting a text from Ten that they were leaving and that he had ate all of his food. Rolling his eyes, Eleven thrust the phone back in his pocket, making his way out the filthy bathroom.

Ten was waiting outside for him to tell him that the others were waiting in the car. He patted his brother on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "Well, isn't this fucking ironic."

Eleven scoffed at that. "I'm fucked."

Nodding, Ten walked out the door, making his way over to the vehicle. "You sure are!" He called, flashing him a grin before disappearing inside.

Groaning, Eleven rubbed at his eyes and put his hand inside his dress pants pocket. His hair shielded his face again as he kept his eyes downcast.

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. There (hopefully) will be more updates soon.**


End file.
